


Ketahuan

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Ruang Musik Otonokizaka [8]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, Gen, High School, Music, music room
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Siswi kelas tiga itu melihat Riko. Pasti.





	Ketahuan

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Post-μ’s, Pre-Aqours.

Riko buru-buru berjongkok kembali di depan pintu ruang musik. Kenapa ... kenapa siswi kelas tiga itu malah mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, bukannya melanjutkan permainan? Untuk apa dia duduk di balik piano kalau tidak memainkan alat musik itu? Apa dia kehilangan inspirasi untuk bermain?

Lebih parahnya lagi, Riko merasa bahwa siswi kelas tiga itu melihatnya sedang mengintip dari balik pintu tadi.

 _Aku pasti ketahuan!_ batin Riko khawatir sambil memeluk lutut. _Kalau ketahuan aku harus bagaimana? Mengaku tidak sengaja lewat? Bilang kalau ingin main piano? Bagaimana kalau aku disangka penguntit gila?_

Yah, Riko mungkin terlalu paranoid.


End file.
